The Killer
by Fantasi Liar
Summary: Hatake Kakashi. Pembunuh. Dan aku hampir saja mencintainya... sebelum dia melontarkan timah panas itu tepat di dahi Sasuke. (AU. OOC. Happy late Kakasaku Fanday!)
1. Chapter 1: De Javu

**Disclaimer: **(kenapa harus ada ini sih? Udah jelas-jelas namanya fanfiction :v)

**Chara punyanya Kishimoto Masashi, ide cerita punyaku.**

* * *

**The Killer**

-Zethsuo Rakku-

* * *

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di dagu seorang pria berambut perak itu. Kepalanya kembali menunduk, kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ruangan itu begitu redup. Hanya ada dua orang di dalamnya. Si pria berambut perak dengan luka di sekujur badan yang terikat di kursi dan seorang perempuan berpakaian serba hitam.

"Siapa?" Kata perempuan itu dengan pelan. "Katakan padaku kepada siapa kau bekerja, Bangsat!" Bentaknya sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja orang itu.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum. Terlihat menyeramkan karena darah segar yang mengalir dari bibirnya dan mata merah itu entah kenapa seperti menyala dalam kegelapan.

Lagi-lagi wajah itu terkena pukulan. Dan perempuan itu kini mencengkram rambut perak itu, menengadahkan kepala si pemiliknya. "Katakan padaku siapa dia dan akan kuakhiri semua ini."

Bibir itu mulai membuka, mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari dalamnya. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu." Bisikan pria itu semakin membuatnya marah.

"Aku akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Aku akan memaksamu dan kau akan mengatakannya padaku." Tangan itu melepaskan cengkramannya dari si rambut perak. "Aku akan membuatmu mengatakannya. Dan aku akan membunuhmu."

Perempuan itu mengambil sebuah pisau dari dalam sakunya, membuka lipatannya dan mengarahkan benda tajam itu ke leher si rambut perak. "Katakan."

Pria itu mendengus, melirik pisau itu dengan tatapan meremehkan, seakan-akan benda itu hanya mainan belaka. "Apa kau pikir aku akan menyerah semudah itu? Mengatakan semua yang kutahu hanya karena pisau kecil itu?"

Ujung pisau itu mengiris sedikit kulit di leher si rambut perak dan mengeluarkan setetes cairan merah darinya. "Aku akan membuatmu mengatakannya."

"Coba saja." Balas pria itu dengan seringai di wajahnya yang tak lagi sempurna.

Ujung pisau yang kini ternoda itu kembali mencari ruang di leher itu, mencari tempat di mana ia akan mengiris kulit itu selanjutnya. "Aku akan membuatmu menyerah, Kakashi, dan menghentikan kejahatan kelompok sialanmu itu. Akulah yang akan mengadili kalian semua."

"Kau hanya membual, Jalang. Kudengar kau adalah murid dari Kepala Polisi Konoha yang terkenal itu... cih! Dasar lemah. Sekali lagi kukatakan, aku tidak akan menyerah padamu, aku tidak akan menghentikan apa yang sudah kumulai hanya karenamu. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya." Seringaian itu mengembang sedikit. "Akulah yang akan membinasakan kalian, wahai penegak hukum."

Dan benar saja, pisau itu kembali menorehkan ketajamannya, kali ini lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya. "Katakan."

"Menyerahlah. Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan jawaban itu dariku, kau bodoh dan lemah, Sakura. Aku akan keluar dari kandang busuk ini." Mata berbeda warna itu menatap dengan tajam. "Lain kali kita bertemu... akulah yang akan memegang pisau itu, bermain-main denganmu sebentar dan membunuhmu dengan perlahan."

Si rambut perak – Kakashi meludahi sang pemegang pisau itu, membuat wajah putihnya ternoda dengan cairannya. Sontak saja tangan kiri yang tak membawa pisau itu meninju dagu Kakashi dan tangan kanannya membawa pisau itu kepada mangsanya, menusukkan ujungnya dengan kuat tepat di tengah-tengah tangan kiri si rambut perak yang terikat di lengan kursi, memunculkan darah dan gertakan gigi untuk menahan teriakan kesakitan dari pemiliknya.

"Dengar baik-baik, Bajingan!" Tangan kiri perempuan itu mencengkram dagu Kakashi dengan kuat dan tangan kanannya kembali menekan pisau itu lebih dalam dan memaksa darah yang ada di dalamnya untuk keluar sebelum mencabutnya dengan kasar. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa kabur dariku. Aku akan menghancurkan kalian. Aku tidak mungkin kalah dengan hewan sepertimu, kau dengar?!"

Tapi ancaman itu tak digubrisnya, Kakashi hanya menyeringai dan menatapnya dengan tajam saat Sakura mulai melangkah menuju pintu. "Larilah, Sakura... larilah sebelum aku mulai memburumu dan membunuhmu." Dan tawa kecil itu menggema di dalam ruangan yang kini hanya ada dirinya seorang.

Berakhir. Interogasi yang dilakukan Haruno Sakura, agen khusus untuk menangani kasus pembunuhan, penyeludupan obat-obatan terlarang dan senjata ilegal oleh kelompok mafia di Konoha sudah berakhir untuk kali ini. Melangkah meninggalkan 'kandang busuk' itu, dia pergi menuju ke sebuah ruang di ujung bangunan.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?" Tanya seorang petugas dengan blazer hitam dan wajah serta kepala yang dipenuhi luka dari dalam ruangannya.

"Keras kepala. Bajingan itu benar-benar bisa menutup mulut kotornya." Jawabnya dengan ketus. Tangannya memainkan pisau lipatnya yang masih berlumuran darah segar dari korbannya.

"Begitu ya... dia cukup kuat ternyata. Pulang dan istirahatlah, aku yang akan mengurusnya besok. Kita lihat apa dia bisa tetap tersenyum atau tidak. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain dengannya lagi."

* * *

Sakura sampai di apartemennya malam itu. Hatinya masih berteriak untuk membunuh si rambut perak itu. Tangannya benar-benar tidak sabar untukmenusukkan pisau ke jantungnya. Dia masih belum bisa memaafkan hewan kotor yang telah membunuh rekannya dalam penyergapan sebulan yang lalu. Masih terekam dengan jelas dalam benaknya bagaimana pria itu menembakkan pelurunya tepat di dahi Uchiha Sasuke, rekan sekaligus orang yang selalu didambakannya untuk menjadi suaminya.

Air matanya kembali mengalir. Lemah. Dia memang lemah. Sakura hanya bisa melihat saat si rambut perak menendangi kepala berdarah Sasuke yang sudah tak bernyawa. Dia hanya bisa melihat dan menangis ketika pembunuh itu menyeret kaki Sasuke dan membawanya tepat ke hadapannya dan tersenyum mengejek padanya.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di dapurnya. Memandangi segelas air putih yang memantulkan cahaya lampu di atasnya. Kesedihan itu kembali meluap-luap di dalam hatinya. Dan malam itu ia terlelap di sana dengan air mata yang masih mengalir walau hanya sedikit.

Dia tidak menyadari sesosok bayangan yang mengikutinya sejak tadi. Dan kini bayangan itu sudah berada di belakangnya, menyeringan dengan bibir yang masih berdarah.

Tangan itu meraih lengan Sakura. Mengelusnya perlahan sampai ke bahunya. Dan pada akhirnya mencengkram leher putih itu dari belakang dengan lembut.

Merasakan sesuatu pada lehernya, Sakura terbangun dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

"Halo, Sakura..." Suara rendah itu berbisik dengan lembut di telingannya.

Sepasang bola mata hijau melebar, beriingan dengan detak jatung yang seakan berhenti dan tenggorokannnya tercekat. Dilihatnya helaian perak di sudut matanya. Seketika itu pula ia mengenali sosok itu.

Hatake Kakashi. Bajingan. Penjahat. Pembunuh. Orang yang hampir saja dicintainya... sebelum ia melontarkan timah panas tepat di dahi Sasuke.

"Hm? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Sakura? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan keluar dari kandang busukmu itu?" Kata Kakashi dengan senyum lebar. "Apa kau tidak senang melihatku, eh?"

Sakura langsung bangkit, berbalik dan menjauh, sedikit menjaga jarak, pisau lipatnya kembali tergenggam di tangannya yang sedikit bergetar. Takut. 'Bagaimana bisa?' begitu pikirnya.

"Ah, ah, ah... kau meremehkanku?" Kakashi melangkah maju dengan perlahan, sambil menghela napas. "Jangan samakan aku dengan orang-orang bodoh yang kalian kurung dalam kandang itu, Jalang. Aku lebih baik dari itu."

Sakura benar-benar terkejut melihatnya. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa kabur dari penjara terketat di Negara Api. Tapi di disinalah dia. Kenyataan yang pahit. Bagaimana mungkin ada penjahat yang bisa melewati serangkaian pasukan keamanan di sana? Penjara itu memperoleh namanya bukan karena tanpa alasan. Apalagi penjara itu di kelilingi oleh danau dengan air mendidih dan hanya ada satu cara untuk keluar masuk pejara, yaitu dengan gondola yang juga dijaga ketat, atau helikopter.

"Kau takut?"

Sakura mengeratkan cengkramannya. Matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang begitu besar. Rahangnya mengeras, menahan segala macam teriakan yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Kini mereka hanya berjarak satu meter.

Dengan nekad, Sakura melancarkan berbagai macam serangan pada Kakashi, mencoba menusuk tubuh si rambut perak dengan kuat. Tapi pria itu melenggok dengan indah, menghindari serangan demi serangan yang terus dilemparkan oleh Sakura. Pisaunya sudah terlepas sejak tadi, hanya ada kedua tangannya saja sekarang. Kakashi mendesaknya sampai di pojok ruangan, tidak ada lagi kesempatan utnuk kabur.

"Menyerah?" Tanya Kakashi dengan sedikit memiringkan kepala. Kini tangannya memain-mainkan pisau dengan darahnya yang telah mengering itu. Bibir itu kembali tertarik untuk tersenyum.

"Jangan harap, Sialan!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura kembali menyerangnya dengan tangan kosong. Berusaha mencari cara untuk mengalahkan si rambut perak. Berusaha mencari benda yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata, berusaha menghindari kibasan tangan berpisau itu, berusaha keluar dari jangkauannya. Berusaha untuk lari.

Tapi kenyataan memang tak selalu sesuai dengan keinginan manusia. Lagi-lagi ia terperangkap. Bahkan Sakura tidak bisa lari dari cengkraman pembunuh ini. Ia sudah kehabisan energi. Tangannya sudah terikat kencang di kursi dapurnya dan ia hanya bisa terduduk lemas.

"Lihatlah, Jalang," suara itu kembali berbisik di telinganya. "Lihat siapa yang menjadi mangsa sekarang."

"Bangsat!"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, Sakura." Kakashi melangkah dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Apa maumu, hah?!" Sakura benar-benar merasa terancam sekarang. Belum pernah ada orang yang bisa membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir... si rambut perak ini memang bukan orang, melainkan binatang.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu tadi... kalau kita bertemu lagi, akulah yang akan memegang pisau ini, bermain-main denganmu sebentar dan membunuhmu dengan perlahan."

Sakura merinding dibuatnya. Kata-kata itu sama persis dengan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi. Dan yang pembunuh itu kembali memainkan pisau kotor milik Sakura.

"Oh, ya, Jalang... apa kau mau mengulangi permainanmu itu dari awal atau langsung ke intinya?"

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**A/N: **

1. Aku ketinggalan dan lupa kalau kemarin itu Kakasaku Fanday T.T

2. Akhirnya nemu ide setelah denger lagunya Saosin yang Seven Years, udah mulai ngetik dikit..

3. Paginya pas di kamar mandi (percaya atau enggak... kamar mandi adalah tempat sakral untuk berpikir dan memecahkan masalah) langsung ngerasa kalau fic-ku itu mainstream banget nget nget!

4. Terus kuputusin buat ninggalin fic itu...(cuman draft sih)

5. Nyalain lappy karena ga ada kerjaan, denger lagu-lagu yang agak jadul, dan sampailah kita kepada... 30 Seconds To Mars!

6. Akhirnya buat fic atas dasar Attack dari band itu

7. Sampai di tengah-tengah, malah ngerasa kalo fic-nya kepanjangan untuk lagu sependek itu... dan kuhapus lirik lagu yang tadinya udah nangkring di fic ini

8. Dan jadilah ini... chap pertama dari The Killer!

9. Kenapa judulnya The Killer? Karena aku ga kepikiran judul lai dan The Killer adalah film favoritku... walaupun banyak reviewer film bilang film itu biasa aja :v

10. Aku kebanyakan ngoceh di sini -_-


	2. Chapter 2: Ingatan

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto adalah pemilik aslinya.**

**Warning: chap ini ga seru.**

* * *

**The Killer**

-Zethsuo Rakku-

* * *

Aku mencintai Sasuke.

Itulah yang kurasakan sejak aku bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Kami bertemu saat pertama kali menjalani kehidupan sebagai murid Akademi Kepolisian Konoha. Di dalam barisan-barisan itu aku melihatnya. Seorang laki-laki tampan dengan rambut hitam dan mata gelapnya itu. Berdiri di ujung barisan, berperan seagai pemimpin pleton satu, barisanku.

Sejak saat itu aku selalu ingin melihatnya, berbicara dengannya yang sangat minim kata itu dan bersama dengannya. Dan itu semua menjadi kenyataan saat dia berbisik 'aku menyanyangimu, Sakura' tepat di telingaku di hari kelulusan kami. Aku sangat bahagia.

Akhirnya kami di tugaskan di kantor Kepolisian Konoha Timur. Kami mendapat banyak teman di sana. Mereka baik dan terkadang bertingkah konyol.

Terkadang Sasuke-kun akan mengajakku kencan saat kami tidak sibuk. Dia akan membawaku ke sebuah restoran mewah, dengan lilin-lilin di meja, juga alunan lembut dari biola dan piano. Dia akan memesankan masakan terenak yang pernah kumakan dan membisikkan kata-kata romantis padaku.

Di hari yang lain, dia akan membawaku ke sebuah taman, kami akan duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang dan ia akan mengukirkan nama kami di batang pohon itu, lengkap dengan bentuk hati yang melindunginya. Dan dia akan memetik sebuah mawar merah, yang entah ia petik dari mana, memberikannya kepadaku dan sekali lagi membisikkan kata-kata romantisnya itu.

Dia bahkan sudah mengenalkanku pada kedua orang tuanya, mengatakan kepada mereka kalau aku adalah calon istrinya, walau dia belum melamarku. Dan aku akan melihat bibir kaku ayahnya membentuk senyum kecil dan ibunya akan tersenyum dengan indah. Dan dia akan memberi sebuah kecupan di pipiku dengan sangat cepat sampai-sampai aku tak bisa menghentikannya.

Aku benar-benar bahagia.

Dan pada suatu pagi aku melihatnya. Si rambut perak yang selalu duduk di bangku taman dekat perempatan sambil membaca sebuah buku kecil. Sejak hari itu aku selalu melihatnya dari kaca jendela mobil yang kukendarai. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menarik darinya, wajahnya kerap kali hanya menjadi ingatan kabur yang kadang melintas tanpa tahu waktu. Dia benar-benar terlihat biasa, tidak seperti Sasuke-kun. Dan aku tak tahu kapan tepatnya, aku jadi lebih sering mengamati pria itu.

Di suatu pagi yang lain, aku tak melihatnya. Begitu terbiasa dengan kehadirannya di bangku itu, aku merasa aneh ketika aku tak melihatnya. Dan aku memarkirkan mobilku di dekat taman itu. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali mencarinya. Aku ingin berteriak padanya 'dimana kau? Kenapa kau tak duduk di bangku taman dan membaca bukumu itu?', tapi aku tak bisa menemukannya.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, aku melihatnya lagi. Aku merasa sangat senang, seperti saat aku baru saja bertemu lagi dengan kekasihku yang sudah lama pergi.

Di kantor kepolisian tempatku bekerja, sering kali aku mendengar obrolan-obrolan panas khas wanita. Dan bukan hanya sesekali aku ikut mengobrol dengan mereka. Yang mereka bicarakan hanya seputar lelaki, gosip-gosip bintang film, mode pakaian dan isu-isu percintaan di kantor polisi.

"Sakura!" Yamanaka Ino memanggilku, senyum lebar terpasang rapi di wajahnya.

"Halo, Ino." Balasku sambil melangkah dan mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi yang ada. Sepertinya mereka akan segera memulai perdebatan panas mereka dan menyeretku ke dalamnya. Hinata dan Tenten juga sudah hadir.

"Eh, Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu dan pangeran tampanmu itu?" Tenten memulai perbincangan kami. Kami saling bercerita, mengungkapkan rahasia-rahasia dan membicarakan kekasih masing-masing, kecuali Hinata tentunya. Dia terlalu takut untuk 'menembak' Naruto dan Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mencintainya.

"Kau tahu, hidupku seperti roller coster! Selalu ada konflik di antara kami, tapi pada akhirnya kami masih saling mencintai." Kata Ino.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, Ino." Kataku sambil terkikik geli. Ino memang yang paling laku di antara kami, kisah percintaanya selalu diwarnai dengan berbagai macam laki-laki.

"Tapi benar juga, Ino memang yang paling banyak putus nyambung dan gonta-ganti pasangan. Tidak seperti Sakura yang selalu setia pada Sasuke dan selalu baik-baik saja." Tenten melambai-lambaikan tangannya, bergaya meremehkan. "Tidak seru!"

"Apanya yang tidak seru?" Kataku sedikit tersindir.

"Bukankah itu hubungan yang baik?" Hinata akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hinata, kau ini juga tidak mengerti, ya?" Tanya Ino sebal. "Huft!"

"Hinata benar." Belaku.

"Ish! Mana ada kisah tanpa konflik, itu tidak seru. Mungkin kau harus sedikit 'nakal', Sakura." Lagi-lagi Ino berbicara yang aneh-aneh. "Atau kau bisa mencari pria lain dan kita lihat apa reaksinya."

"Ino..."

"Bener, kok! Coba saja, mungkin setelah konflik pertama kalian nantinya dia akan tambah sayang padamu, Sakura. Apa kau tidak bosan? Setiap hari selalu bersama , hanya kau, dia dan percintaan kalian yang tidak seru."

"Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu, Ino. Itu akan merusak hubungan indah mereka." Hinata kembali membantuku. Dia benar-benar orang yang baik.

"Haaahhh... sudahlah. Aku mau menemui Sasuke-kun dulu."

Malam yang gelap itu terihat tenang. Di sebuah daerah yang cukup sepi di Negara Api, cukup jauh dari Konoha, gedung tua itu terlihat menyeramkan. Dari kejauhan sebuah mobil menuju gedung itu. Mobil hitam besar yang terlihat kokoh dengan baja yang melindunginya. Mengendap-endap keluar, kesepuluh orang itu berjalan menjauh dari mobil itu, menenteng senjata api di tangan mereka. Berusaha menyembunyikan diri di balik tembok luar gedung tua itu.

Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi isyarat untuk rekan-rekan di belakangnya agar berhenti.

"Kita masuk sekarang." Katanya agak pelan, takut akan mata yang mungkin saja melihatnya dan telinga yang mungkin saja mendengarnya di balik tembok itu. Beberapa anggukan dari rekannya dan mereka menyelinap masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Lebih waspada dari sebelumnya.

Dua orang diantara mereka berusaha membuka pintu baja yang terkunci, mengeluarkan bom kecil yang akan merusak kunci itu. Bukan masalah. Dan mereka masuk secara bergantian.

Di antara pria-pria berseragam itu adalah Haruno Sakura, satu-satunya wanita yang ikut dalam penyergapan malam itu.

"Berhati-hatilah, Sakura." Sasuke memegang bahunya, tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran di mata tajamnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Di sana." Bisik salah satu di antara mereka, Hyuuga Neji, sambil menunjuk seorang penjaga yang seharusnya mengawasi pintu tetapi malah tertidur pulas. Membuka kesempatan bagi para penyusup itu untuk masuk.

Rock Lee mengantungi senjata yang ia bawa, melangkah tanpa suara menuju penjaga itu. Dengan sekali hentakan, leher penjaga itu patah oleh tangan Lee, menimbulkan suara gertakan yang terdengar mengerikan. Lalu ia memberi tanda untuk terus bergerak, dan bergeraklah mereka menuju lorong gelap yang akan membawa mereka pada level baru di dalam sarang musuh.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi dan sepasang tangan yang memegang senjata api. Dan dari dalam gedung itu pula, mereka benar-benar tidak tahu kalau mobil yang membawa mereka telah hancur, menyisakan kepulan asap dari bom dan seorang supir yang mayatnya terlihat mengerikan.

"Kapten." Bisik Uzumaki Naruto dengan nada mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu." Sasuke mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menyiapkan diri untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik pintu di ujung lorong itu. "Bersiaplah kalian."

Ketika pintu itu terbuka dan hanya menampilkan sebuah tangga yang menuju ke atas, mereka menghela napas, seolah peristiwa buruk yang akan terjadi itu tertunda. Tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Karena begitu mereka sampai pada ujung tangga itu, malaikat maut telah menanti mereka dengan senyumannya.

* * *

**Bersambung**

**Chap depan insyaallah lebih seru... mungkin ya ._.**


End file.
